Before It Happened
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: (AU) Heather and Courtney were the best of friends. A lot of conflicts later, and Heather has committed suicide. Courtney is the only one that could tell the story. Based on stories by KaylaBow! Rated T for swearing, sexual content, and suicide. UPDATE WARNING!
1. Letter from Heather

**A/N: Welcome to my second series. Thanks to _KaylaBow_ for the collaboration! Anyways, this is a new series on Courtney's life- past and present, well mostly past, called Before It Happened.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I hate all of this legal stuff. Do I have to?**

**KaylaBow: Yes, you have to. Or I'll get Izzy to eat you alive. Your pick.**

**Me: *silence***

**KaylaBow: Very well then. Chef, release Izzy!**

**Me: Fine! I'll say it!**

**KaylaBow: Good boy!**

**Me: I don't own Total Drama or anything like that. Kayla owns... Wait, what do you own?**

**Courtney: Oh just forget it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Courtney POV

I am sitting in my office at home, with a camera and a laptop, ready to record my life story.

My name is Courtney Janet Price, and I was a former competitor in the Total Drama series. I am 36 years old, and I'm living in Victoria, BC. I am married to my husband, Scott, also a former competitor, and I have a nine year-old daughter named Ally and a seven year-old son named Tony. I have a mother who is incarcerated in prison for twenty years for domestic child abuse. And, I used to have a beautiful best friend who died of suicide. Her name is Heather Lee.

What I have here is a letter. An apology letter written by Heather Lee herself before her suicide. It reads:

_I am sorry. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you. Why I was so mean and cruel to you. I want to say it in a million words on how sorry I am. Unfortunately, I don't have enough room on this piece of paper. I want to tell you who that friend of yours was. The person in World Tour you questioned in your sleep. The person you would questioned when asleep, "Why can't I remember you! I'm sorry! Why don't I remember?" you would mumble. You forgot that friend when your mother would beat you senseless, telling you not to be friends with commoners. Courtney, your mom had put a short amnesia on you because she beat you so much. Courtney, that friend was me, I'm your lost friend. I remembered how we used to play in the sand at the playground, how we fought in a playful food fight game and how you got in trouble for ruining your expensive dresses. In Total Drama Island, I questioned you if you know me before the island, you said you didn't. It broke my heart. In World Tour, I saw you giving me questioning glances, thinking probably, "She looks so familiar?". But I stayed quiet, because if we became friends again, your mother would beat you for being friends with a bitch. I just wanted to be friends with you again Courtney. We can be who we used to be. Free. From all the drama._

_From your old best friend,_

_Heather_

I cried as I read through the letter. The first time I read this, I was confused. Shocked. Surprised. Then, when I heard all the commotion in the hallway, I saw a lifeless body on a stretcher. I had to force my way in the infirmary. When I finally got to see her body, it was angelic. Peaceful. Calm. It was really hard to see my best friend die... I mean, out of all the people in the world, why Heather? Why? What did she do to deserve this? Why? That day, I blamed everything bad that's ever happened to me. And the only thing (or person) that I could think of was my disgraced mother.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a POV. What do you think? If you haven't guessed it, next chapter is the continuation of the prologue, as well as what happened on the days that followed Heather's suicide. If you liked it, then please go ham on the reviews, favorites and reviews! Thanks, and I'll be back. But first... a word from _KaylaBow's_ favorite character, Izzy!**

**Me: Take it away!**

**Izzy: Make sure to follow _KaylaBow_ or I will personally cut you...**

**Me: She's CRAZY and I can't control her!**

**Izzy: Bwahahahahahaha!**


	2. The Stuff of Dreams

**A/N: Whaddup peeps! Welcome back to my new series, _Before It Happened. _These stories being told are based on fellow author _KaylaBow's_ stories, _Letters from Heather_ and chapter 4 of _Tragic Beginning_. Follow her, and make sure to leave a review, a favorite, and a follow for this story. Wthout further ado, enjoy the series!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Courtney: Julius P. does not own Total Drama or me, Courtney. However, my owner, Kayla owns... the rest of my name? I think?**

**Kayla: You got it! Bon travail!**

**Courtney: Whoa, you're French, too? Je peux parler un peu de ****français!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Stuff of Dreams**

Courtney POV

I entered my office once again, after I left to go to my room and cry. Cry about what had happened to Heather. The stinging memory wouldn't fade away. It stuck to me like... *sobs*

Anyways, the days that followed my lost best friend's suicide was really grieving, especially for me. The funeral was hard. Some even said I was the second saddest person in the funeral, the first being Alejandro. I lost that one true love. Gone. Vanished. Disappeared. It's as if there was an emotional scar on me, just seeing my best friend, lifeless inside that coffin. It just hurts that she's not in this world anymore.

...

Six years later, I finally had the courage and decided to visit Heather's grave. To be honest, it was a scary moment. I walked up to her grave, and just... *starts sobbing* I... I... I just fell to my knees, next to her grave, just pleading... pleading to bring her back to life. I also left her a flower on her grave and promised to visit her and never forget her, like what true best friends should do.

When I left her grave, there was a card on my windshield stuck to my wipers. I remembered it said, _From your best friend, Heather. _I smiled and looked up into the heavens, knowing that my best friend will always be there for me.

…

When I fell asleep later that night, I was dreaming. Dreaming of my lost memories with my best friend.

_'Come on Courtney!' yelled a young, 7 year old Heather. 'We will be late for school!' she yelled again. She then went upstairs on the grand staircase to check me, and 7 year old me and her bumped on the stairs and fell down. 'Oof!' we said at the same time. We laughed together. Then my mother came, and young Heather went behind the gigantic staircase. 'Remember Courtney, don't miss any problems in school. I expect you to have extra credit when you come home after school. So you can be a perfect lawyer. And remember this: Do. Not. Play. With. Commoners like that girl Heather' she said, adding venom with the words commoners and Heather. I was a little carefree girl, so of course, I, Courtney Jaent Mills, fought back._

_'But Mama! I don't want to be a lawyer! I want to be a jet pilot! So I can fly high in the sky and fly free!' I yelled, spreading my arms like wings, showing my enthusiasm. 'And don't talk like that Mama! Heather is my best friend!' My mother laughed with venom. 'Foolish girl! She is just after our money! Heather doesn't like you! Only money. And a jet pilot?! Hilarious! No good will do in this world with a pilot!' she spat with venom. 'I'll have to teach you a lesson.' Then my mother slapped me in the face several times. And left, while Heather got up from the shadows and helped me up from the ground. Heather and I went to school late, but Heather helped me clean my wounds. I was thankful to have her as a BFF._

_I begin to cry. 'Shh' Heather said in a soothing voice. 'It's okay. It's okay' she said to me, whic curled up in her lap, crying my eyes out. 'Don't worry Courtney! Seh will never separate us. The power of friendship is all we need,' Heather said. I belived her and looked at her soft gray eyes. 'Promise you will always be there for me and never forget me?' I asked. I held out my pinky. 'Pinky promise' I said. She held out her pinky too, and we shook. 'You also promised me too,' Heather said playfully. 'Let's be friends until the end!' I said to her._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Basically, this is it for now! I haven't been updating daily because I had some school things to deal with. Anyways, what do you think about this chapter? Like it, or not, tell me in the reviews section below. And if you did like the story, please favorite and follow this story.**

* * *

**Personally, this is so sad of a story, following in light of Robin Williams' suicide. I wish my condolences and prayers to his immediate family. **

"_**Oh captain, my captain."**_


	3. The Stuff of Dreams- Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! It's been 5 days... 5 LONG DAYS... since I last updated this story! Anyways, I'm trying as best as I can to get this uploaded like every few days or so. Anyways, here is the third chapter of the chilling story, _Before It Happened_ (a collaboration with _KaylaBow_).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD or its characters. Kayla owns the ideas of the story. I only own my ideas of the story. Wait... what?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Stuff of Dreams- Part 2**

Courtney POV

I kept on dreaming of the memories that I shared with Heather. They were definitely sweet moments, but that sweetness would always be ruined by bitter mother.

_Another memory played. And it was my mother and me. I was 12 years old. 'Miss Mills! I don't want to be controlled by you anymore! I'm leaving!' I spat in her face with so much hate. Me and Heather planned to run away from our horrible family. Heather's real dad and her birth sister died, and my parents are divorced, so my lovely daddy wasn't there. 'Oh no you're not! You're marrying a rich man and becoming a lawyer! Not run away with your little friend and becoming a pilot.' She yelled in my face. She was not my mother, she was just Miss. Mills._

_I reached for the door handle with Heather outside. I smiled at her and we began to leave. Then, my mother grabbed my wrist. 'Let me go!' I yelled. 'No! You're going to listen to your Mama!' 'I hate you! You're not my Mama! You're just the woman who gave birth ot me! You don't deserve to be called Mama!' I said with so much hate. Heather began to reach for my hand, but my mother slapped it away. 'You can't be free!' she hollered in laughter, 'You belong to me!'. I was scared, she let go of my wrist finally. Then, Mama ran to heather so she can punch her to death. 'No!" I cried. I jumped in front of Heather, and Mama began beating me up. My eyes began to get heavy as Heather watched in horror. She dropped her bag of supplies for our 'trip' and ran to me. My mother looked at me and Heather with so much hate. Then Heather carried me with all of her strength, and began running to the nearest hospital. Heather saved my life. And in the future, I couldn't save hers._

_I couldn't remember her. It was short amnesia, they said. She walked up to me and hugged me, in which I jumped in surprise. 'Who are you?' I asked. She told me that she was her best friend. But Mama said Heather was a snobby mean girl, and that she said she loved me. So I believed my mother and Heather started to cry. When I came to school the next morning, Heather began to look for me. But I hid, Mama said she's bad, and Mama knew the right thing. Mama transferred me to a private school. And I began studying for court, because Mama said that it was my biggest dream. But that doesn't sound right for some reason. Mama knows best. She wouldn't lie to me... right?_

I woke up from that dream. _'It was just a dream,'_ I whispered. Then some white spirit came to my bed, and took its hood off. It was Heather. '_Oh my god, Heather!'_ I cried and hugged her, but my arms went through her body. "_Sorry_" she said sheepishly and went to sit on my bed while I had my mouth open. "_Heather, I remember,_" I said as I looked to the ceiling, not making eye contact with her. "_I know, I purposely told Alana to put back your memories_," Heather said, smiling. It's been a long while since I last seen her smile, like, since World Tour!

"_I remember your promise!_" I cried. She calmed me down by patting my back. "_It's okay Courtney, I'm fine_" Heather said with so much passion.

I stopped crying and looked at her. "_It's good to see you Heather,_" I said smiling.

"_It's good to see you, too,_" Heather said.

"_Hey, who's Alana? I want to thank her._"

"_She's my angel. She's the one who let me have a second chance in life. The one who lets me go into people's dreams and see them. Alana said I can see two people in my ghost form, and you're one of the people who can see me in real life. You're special to my heart."_

"_I'm glad to hear that, Heather, my long lost friend._"

"_Fly up in the sky like a bird Courtney, like a bird. Be a pilot and follow your dreams. Don't end up like me. Fly. Fly away from your mother, and live a happy life with Scott and your children. Fly. Fly happy and free._" Then Heather vanished into the air, never to see her again.

I got up out of my bed, and went outside. Looking at the big, full moon, it made me realize that I wasn't always there for her when she really needed it. I started crying. Crying at the fact that my friend was always there for me, and I wasn't. I regretted it.

Then Scott found me. "Hey, honey. What's wrong."

"I just had a dream. About Heather."

Scott extended his arm around me. "Don't worry. Even though we may not get to see her again, she still has a place in our hearts. The memories, the joy, everything."

I smiled. "Thanks, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Scott and I shared a quick peck on the lips before heading back inside.

"I'm gonna kiss the kids one more time." Scott nodded.

I entered the kids' bedrooms and kissed them. _Mommy will always love you, _I whispered.

**A/N: Well, this is it! I think I've done a pretty good job with this story! Thanks to _KaylaBow _for the collab! Hope you guys like it! Review, favorite, and follow. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	4. UPDATE WARNING!

**Hey guys! I know you all miss me so much! It's just that I have a combination of school, clubs, homework, church responsibilities, and all that good stuff that's keeping me busy! Don't worry, help is at hand. I'm currently working on an SYOC with fellow author ****_defan777 _****called Total Drama: Future, and ****_defan777 _****has uploaded his version of the story. I will upload my version (basically, the same story with a few tweaks) of the story soon. If you guys are wondering what's happened to ****_Sister, Sister _****and ****_Before It Happened_****, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I repeat, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I just need ideas for their next chapters.**

**Don't worry, I'll be back. Most likely with a new story. Bye guys!**


End file.
